Sjabloon:For The Greater Good Of God (Iron Maiden, 2006)
Are you a man of peace Or man of holy war Too many sides to you Don't know which any more So many full of life But also filled with pain Don't know just how many Will live to breathe again A life that's made to breath Destruction or defense A mind that's vain corruption Bad or good intent A wolf in a sheep's clothing Or saintly or sinner Or someone that would believe A holy war winner They fire off many shots And many parting blows Their actions beyond a reasoning Only god would know And as he lies in heaven Or it could be in hell I feel he's somewhere here Or looking from below But I don't know, I don't know Please tell me now what life is Please tell me now what love is Well tell me now what war is Again tell me what life is More pain and misery in the history of mankind Sometimes it seems more like the blind leading the blind It brings upon us more of famine death and war You know religion has a lot to answer for Please tell me now what life is Please tell me now what love is Well tell me now what war is Again tell me what life is And as they search to find the bodies in the sand They find it's ashes that are scattered across the land And as their spirits seem to whistle on the wind A shot is fired somewhere another war begins And all because of it you'd think that we would learn But still the body count the city fires burn Somewhere there's someone dying in a foreign land Meanwhile the world is crying stupidity of man Tell me why, tell me why Please tell me now what life is Please tell me now what love is Well tell me now what war is Again tell me what life is Please tell me now what life is Please tell me now what love is Well tell me now what war is Again tell me what life is For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God Please tell me now what life is Please tell me now what love is Well tell me now what war is Again tell me what life is For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God He gave his life for us he fell upon the cross To die for all of those who never mourn his loss It wasn't meant for us to feel the pain again Tell me why, tell me why